


I Wear a Helmet Now

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hats, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helmets are cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wear a Helmet Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doctor Who/Avengers comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30451) by AmyMac1997. 



Amy stopped short as she saw the Doctor.

“Oh my God, what are you wearing.”

It was a helmet, it was gold, and it had two ornate curling horns that reminded Amy of some exotic species of goat. With the Doctor’s most delighted smile peering out of it, the sight he made was absurd.

“You look ridiculous, take it off,” said Amy, while Rory goggled.

“I’ll have you know,” said the Doctor loftily, “that this is the prized helm of a _prince_ of Asgard.”

“So why do you have it?” Amy wanted to know.

“Well, you know me, I was passing through, saw this smashing helmet, decided to borrow it for a bit… _well_ , I say ‘borrowed’…”

“You stole a prince’s helmet,” Rory translated flatly.

“’Stole’ is such a harsh word,” the Doctor told him.

“For the love of God, take it off before I call River and tell her you’ve taken to wearing even worse monstrosities than usual.”

The Doctor frowned, but removed the helmet. 

All three of them stared at it. It really was a ridiculous helmet.  Amy wondered how anyone managed to keep their balance with that thing on top of their head.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” said Amy, “but even the fez is better than that thing.”

The Doctor looked shifty.

“Yes, well…”

* * *

**_ Elsewhere… _ **

* * *

“This isn’t funny, Thor!” Loki snapped. His brother’s amused chuckles weren’t helping his mood at all. There was no sign of the audacious thief who had stolen Loki’s prized helm out from under his nose. “No one has been able to find the thief responsible. All we know is that they left _this_.”

Angrily Loki held up a small red object that might, just possibly, have been a tiny hat. Thor couldn’t help himself. He burst out laughing.

“ _THOR-_! Shut _up!_ ”  
 

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a conversation I had with someone about a comic they'd seen online. 
> 
> ETA: comic now found! Now listed as the work this was inspired by.


End file.
